Iiiiiiiiiiits an armadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilo
by Punch the Fox
Summary: Just a bunch of random things I threw out, I hope you all like this as much as I do.
1. Chapter 1

Hello?

DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING 

Horo was sitting on the sofa. Pirika had "grounded" him from the TV and put a lock on the fridge. So he thought to himself. '…Maybe I'll call Yoh, he always has something interesting going on.' So he picked up the phone and dialed the inn.

YOH 

"Hello, this is the Funbari inn's microwave. The answering machine burst into flames along with Yoh's CD player thanks to A CERTAIN FIRE SHAMAN so now I'm stuck taking the messages.- CRACKLE OF FIRE AND MANIACLE LAUGHTER IN DISTANCE- Hey, if you want anything cooked while your leaving the message just hold it up to the phone." BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP Horo hung up. 'Now THAT was weird' He thought. He thought again. 'Maybe I'll call Lyserg…'

LYSERG 

"Hello, you have reached Lyserg Diethyl. I either can't get the phone right now or I'm to lazy to go pick it up. Anyways, please leave your name, number and message after the beep. And if you don't you are retarded. That's right. I said it. You are retarded you are retarded you are retarded. Anyways, leave a message and I'll get back to you."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP

-Horo's message- "I AM NOT REATARDED YOU FREAK YOU ARE!"

Horo decided to call Tamao. As he dialed the number Pirika walked in. "Hey Horo watcha doin'?" "Eatin' chocolate." Pirika screamed and ran off somewhere. 'Works every time…' Horo thought to himself as the phone rang.

TAMAO BRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRING 

"Hey there, guess who this is? You guessed it. Guess what you are gonna do now? You guessed it. Guess what comes next? You guessed it."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP

-Horo's message- "Guess what? I never guessed anything. I don't understand you and I thought we were friends! -Sob sob- you confused me! –Sob-"

REN 

Now Horo was frantic. Fed up. Bored to tears. Desperate. He. Was calling. REN! He had no idea how he could sink to such a low. But Ren was the only one he knew. He didn't know Hao's number and didn't know the X-laws very well.. He was afraid of what Anna would do to him if he called her.

BRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRRNG

"Hello?" "Finally! Someone's ho-" "HA! This is the answering machine. I am really either drinking my precious milk or in the training gym. Leave your name, number and message after the beep."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP

"Hey Ren, wha-" "Ha! That was me again. This is the REAL beep."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP

"…Really? Was that the beep? ARGH! I –SMASH- HATE –SMASH- ANSWERING MACHINES! –KABOOM-"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Now he was grounded for even longer. The next day, Horo was bored stiff. He turned to his left. Seeing the phone. Slowly he picked it up and dialed the inn.

i was sorta bored so i wrote this. did the same thing with noses... I'm just bored so I'm writing some funny things that i thought up XD 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N) some of these ideas are from my favorite song, Your Horoscope for Today by Weird Al Yankovic. So if some of you think these are familiar, that's because they are. Oh, and I almost forgot, DO NOT OWN SHMAN KING You know you're a shaman when… 

You consider it a sport to drill through 28 inches of ice and sit there freezing your butt off hoping food will swim by

You decide you want to push a live moose off a moving airplane over Europe

You bungee jump and forget to attach your bungee cord to the safety pole (the little thing that keeps you from slamming into the ground)

You fish from the back of a giraffe

You design your Halloween costume to fit over a snowsuit

You wear a snowsuit and shorts at the same time

You put security devices on your garage and house but leave both unlocked

You jump out of a window when your friend tells you there is a hunk of cheese out there and forget you are on the 22nd floor

You confuse plums with elephants

You wash your shirt multiple times wondering why that fabric marker stain won't come out

You walk around central park with a license plate stapled to your forehead

Your tongue gets frozen to the back of a speeding bus

You play whack-a-mole 17 hours a day

People look at you like you're an idiot when you walk around town with those grapes stuffed up your nose

You are taking funny pictures and you stick a pair of green pills up your nose but cant get them back out.

You indulge in a long telephone conversation with someone who dialed the wrong number

You discover that a 40-pound watermelon has been living in your colon for 8 years

Your parents as you what you did yesterday and your answer is "I woke up, did a bunch of stuff then went back to sleep." 

You think it's funny to stick your nose into a dictionary and shut it as hard as you can

In the middle of a friend's oral report you decide to let out some gas (this happened during a presentation we did at schoool)

You wake up in the morning with a role of ribbon stuck up your nose and your bed is on the roof

You stick a hose up your brother's nose and turn it on

You role a bowling ball down the hall and purposely hit your dad

You cant play with the power tools so you sit there poking holes in the wall with a screw driver

Your appendix bursts and you go into a laughing fit that lasts 23 weeks

You tell your friends you are gong for a trip and then jump screaming from the open window

You consider it a hobby to end up face down in the mud every 2 minutes

You dress up coke cans like dolls and play Fairy Princess

You consider cleaning your room throwing everything out the window until there is nothing left (my friend's sister did this once)

Your brother's suntan stops at the line just above his eyebrows

You often confuse candy syrup with shampoo and end up in the hospital every 2 weeks

You tend to knaw on random people's toes until they are just little stubs on their feet

You stick pens up your nose and see how long you can hang upside down from the showerhead


End file.
